Annoyed
by Blaise le poussin masque
Summary: Harry Potter, la nouvelle génération... donc le fils de Harry et la fille de Draco font leurs études à Poudlard en même temps. Que peut-il en sortir à part un joyeux chaos ? chapitre 4 où l'absurde pointe...
1. dans le train

Titre : Annoyed

Auteur : Nymbis 

Traducteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu ou Blaise…)

Avertissement : je ne fais que la traduction ! 

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! mais en fait, tout le monde le sais déjà…

Genre : pour l'instant… humour plutôt je dirais.

Petit mot très **important à lire** : Ceci est une traduction **LIBRE** je veux dire par là, que si vous vous mettez à lire la fic en anglais, vous reconnaîtrez beaucoup de choses, mais il y en a d'autre que vous ne verrez pas dans le texte original. J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur, pour arranger la fic en français. Donc je ne me considère absolument pas comme l'auteur de cette fic. je traduirais vos review en anglais et les ferais passer à l'auteur. Voilà !

Autre petit mot pour ceux qui me supportent sur Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… : voilà la cause du petit retard… je sais, c'est pas un slash (mais qu'est ce qui lui prend !)

Enfin,  si vous tombez sur cette histoire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

Et encore un : **pourquoi traduire cette fic ?** en fait la raison est simple. L'auteur se lance dans un exercice très difficile, qui consiste à faire une fic avec presque aucun personnage du bouquin. Du moins, pas dans les personnages principaux. Et j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien. (à part quelques aberrations, je sais, Draco avec Pansy, Hermione avec Krum, Harry avec Ginny… et pas de slash… mais bon personne n'est parfait…)

Donc, je me suis dis, commençons à le traduire ! et on verra bien ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture à tous !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


James Sirius Potter, plus couramment appelé Jimmy Potter était debout devant le quai 9 ¾. Attendant avec impatience le Poudlard Express.

  
Il avait fini avec brio l'école primaire et se réjouissait d'avance d'entrer à Poudlard en première année.

Ou du moins il se serait réjouit si sa mère n'était pas entrain de le pressuriser entre ses bras au point de le faire étouffer.

Il fallait tenter une sortie.  
« Maman, laisse-moi tranquille, les autres sont là ! »

  
Sa mère ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à gémir "Mon tout petit garçon est devenu grand !" et le serrant de plus en plus fort entre ses bras.  
Il entendit ses grands frères, Rick et Gill glousser. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas agir un peu. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux, mais ils étaient si proche en âge et en apparence que beaucoup le croyait. Tous deux étaient dans leur troisième année à Griffondor, là où irait aussi Jimmy. Enfin normalement.

  
Son père, Harry Potter, n'était pas là puisqu'il était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, et que la rentrée des professeurs se faisait un peu plus tôt.

  
Sa mère, Ginny, de son nom de Baptême Virginia Weasley était enceinte de 7 mois, ce qui expliquait sans doute son comportement un peu… émotif. Du moins c'est ce qu'aimait imaginer Jimmy. Parce qu'il préférait donner ça comme explication à a scène qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Imaginez une mère entrain de serrer violemment un garçon filiforme. C'était assez ridicule comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter avec un comportement ridicule et irraisonné.

Déjà il trouvait que son physique était ridicule, il était assez grand pour son âge, avec des cheveux noirs ayant la même facilité à se coiffer que ceux de son père. Ces yeux étaient bleu clair comme ceux de sa mère. Très heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lunette comme son père, mais il avait hérité de la malédiction Weasleyene des tâches de rousseurs.

  
Il se rendit soudain compte que les autres enfants commençaient à les fixer du regard. Enfin, « les », surtout l'hystérie de sa mère…  
Jimmy sentit ses joues chauffer. Elles devaient commencer à prendre une bonne teinte rouge. « Maman, il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais rater le train. Rick et Gill sont déjà partis ! »  
Ginny se détacha lentement de son plus jeune fils. 

« Bon, bon. Mais envois moi un hibou pour que je sois sûre que tu es bien arrivé sans danger. Et n'oublie pas de demander à Rick et Gill de vous montrer, à toi et à Artie, les lieux. »

  
Artie Weasley était son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Jimmy, mais aussi filiforme. Il avait les yeux marron et les cheveux légèrement ondulés et couleurs de sable. Il commençait aussi cette année et était sans doute déjà dans le train. Les deux amis attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir mettre le bazar dans la tour de Griffondor. Ils avaient la réputation de la famille à tenir.

  
Alors que sa mère était entrain de lui remettre le col en place, d'essayer encore une fois de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, il remarqua qu'il était 9h45. L'horloge était derrière elle, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Jimmy jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la mettre au courant, cela risquait seulement de créer encore plus de gémissement et de larmes.

Il se contenta de faire remarquer une fois de plus qu'il était temps qu'il parte.

  
Elle devint soudain sérieuse. « Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien Mr James Sirius Potter : reste toujours le plus loin possible de ses sales Serpentards, ils sont très mauvais, surtout la famille Malfoy. Est-ce clair ? »  
Il poussa un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce discours. Essayez la 785ème fois, vous serez plus proche. « Je sais me débrouiller, M'man. »

  
Il commença à partir, mais sa mère l'attrapa dans une dernière étreinte (réaction plus proche d'une maman-ours pensa-t-il) avant de le laisser partir.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morwen Narcissa Malfoy était debout devant le quai 9 ¾. Elle était avec son père et son frère.

« Bien. Maintenant Morwen, écoute-moi attentivement.. Une fois que tu seras à Poudlard et envoyée à Serpentard, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à envoyer des Beuglantes. Je comprendrai très bien que tu veuilles t'amuser, mais n'en fait pas trop quand même. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et dit d'une voix plus grave « ou du moins essaye de ne pas te faire prendre… »

  
Morwen leva les yeux et sourit à son père. Draco Malfoy était presque l'exacte réplique physique de son père. La seule différence était qu'il avait les cheveux plus court. Et puis, il y avait une autre différence qui était que Draco aimait réellement ses enfants et leur consacrait le plus de temps possible. Ce n'était malheureusement pas beaucoup. Il était très souvent submergé de travail pour le ministère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, père, Mordred est là pour m'aider… »

C'était là le bon côté des absences fréquent de leur père. Morwen et son frère Mordred, malgré leur différence d'âge, il était en 6ème année à Serpentard, étaient très proche. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Mordred apprenait des choses à Morwen et Morwen l'empêchait de s'ennuyer. Il avait joué un peu le rôle de la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Leur mère Pansy Malfoy née Parkinson était morte en donnant naissance à Morwen.

Morwen se rendit compte que les gens qui passaient avaient tendance à tourner leur regard vers eux. 

Elle savait qu'ils devaient former un groupe intéressant. Son père, toujours noble imposait de lui-même le respect. En plus les gens avaient l'habitude de le voir en photo dans le journal. Son frère était grand aussi, les cheveux très noirs de leur mère et les yeux gris bleu de leur père. Il avait cette apparence de jeune homme ténébreux et dangereux qui fascinait. 

Quant à elle… on pouvait faire mieux, hein, mais ce n'était déjà pas mal. Elle avait hérité de son père le teint pâle et les cheveux presque blancs. Mais elle avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Un vert très profond. Elle avait souvent entendu dire qu'ils étaient de la couleur d'une émeraude dans l'ombre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela correspondait, mais elle savait que c'était un compliment. Pour sa taille, Morwen savait qu'était un peu trop petite pour être majestueuse comme son père ou son frère. Mais elle savait que cela faisait son charme. Elle donnait l'impression d'être un petit elfe, nerveuse et souple comme elle était.

  
Elle sourit à son père « Mais j'essayerai de ne pas me faire renvoyer. Après tout, que serait Poudlard sans le charme des Malfoy ? »  
Son père rit 

« Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire. Allez, vous devriez y aller tous les deux. Et ne soit pas inquiète Morwen. Je suis sûr que Killian et Imy sont déjà montées. »  
Elle sourit. Killian Crabbes et Imy Zabini seraient sans doute ses meilleures amies. Sa meilleure amie, Henna Goyle, était plus jeune d'un an et n'arriverai que l'année prochaine.

  
Mais Morwen garda le sourire et monta dans le train. Elle fit un petit signe d'adieu à son père qui le lui rendit.

  
Morwen essaya de ne pas faire attention au sentiment de nostalgie qu'elle ressentit lorsque le train quitta le quai.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


James traversait tout le train pour essayer de trouver le compartiment dans lequel s'était fourré Artie.  
Il l'appelait à travers le couloir et ouvrait toutes les portes. « Artie ? oh, pardon, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Artie ? non… »

  
Il allait ouvrir encore une porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brutalement et il se la prit dans la figure.  
« Aïe-heu ! mais ça va pas ! »

  
Une fille assez petite avec des cheveux terriblement clairs et des yeux d'un vert étonnant était de l'autre côté de la porte. 

« Merlin ! je suis désolée ! »

  
James, se massant le nez, grommela un « c'est rien. » 

« Mais ça commence à saigner ! » 

Elle sortit sa baguette : "Rependario" dit-elle en la secouant. Immédiatement, la douleur disparue et le saignement cessa. 

« Heu…merci ? »  
« Y'a pas de problème » elle souriait. « Tu es en première année ? »  
« Ouais. »

  
Soudain, un garçon, grand et plutôt athlétique avec des cheveux encore plus noirs que ceux de James passa sa tête hors du compartiment. Il avait des yeux gris et glacés qui semblait transpercer James. Et une voix vraiment glaciale.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »  
« Heu… »

James regarda la robe du garçon et réalisa qu'il y avait un serpent argenté dessus. « Non ! »

Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul.  
La fille qui avait aidé James le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« Je ne suis pas suppose parler à des Serpentards » Sa voix était presque cruelle.

  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard à James qui le fit frémir. « Qu'as-tu contre les Serpentards ? » dit-il du même ton glacé.  
« Ils sont ennuyeux, brutaux, et plutôt puant. » La voix venait de derrière James. 

Il se retourna et vit Rick et Gill  
« J'aurais du m'en douter » le grand garçon aux cheveux noirs avait un ton très méprisant. « Un **P**otter. »  
« Et j'aurais du savoir qu'un Malfoy serait entrain de martyriser notre petit frère. » Répliqua Rick.

  
C'est le moment que choisi Artie pour arriver. « Jimmy ! enfin te voilà ! je ne te trouvais nulle part, j'ai rencontré tes… » Il s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il vit les deux Serpentards.  
« Tiens, encore un Weasley ! Vous devriez vraiment commencer à avoir une restriction de population. Disons, moins trois enfants par an ? » Le ton du Serpentard était sarcastique.  
« Fait gaffe mon vieux ! »Artie commençait à s'échauffer.

  
« Taisez-vous bande d'idiots ! » C'était la fille qui avait parlé cette fois et pointait sa baguette dans leur direction.  
 Rick et Gill se mirent à rire « et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? » demanda Rick.  
« Tu n'es qu'une petite première année ! »

  
« Imertimi- » commença-t-elle à dire, mais l'autre garçon l'arrêta.  
« Pas ici »  
La fille accepta à contre cœur et envoya un regard d'acide pur à James.

  
Les deux serpentards (ou futur serpentard) retournèrent dans leur compartiment, claquant la porte à la tête des Potter et Weasley.  
Rick et Gill s'en étaient allés rapidement, impatient de parler aux sœurs Jordan.  
James regarda Artie. « C'était vraiment bizarre. »  
Artie acquiesça.  « Ouais. Et je ferais surtout bien attention à rester loin de cette fille un peu trop susceptible. »

  
James hocha la tête. « Décidément. Je sais que le coup de foudre de haine d'existe pas, mais ça, s'en était proche. »  
Ils commencèrent à marcher vers leur compartiment.  
« Bah, c'est des Serpentards » Artie haussait les épaules.  
« Oui. Des Serpentards. »

  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morwen grogna en rentrant dans le compartiment. Stupide empêcheur de tourner en rond. Mordred avait juste essayé d'aider.  
« Est-ce que tous les élèves sont comme ça face aux Serpentards ? » dit-elle se laissant glisser sur son siège.

  
Elle n'avait pas encore vu Killian ou Imy, mais elle espérait qu'elles les trouveraient avant que le train n'arrive.  
Mordred s'assit en face d'elle, son visage impassible comme à l'habitude. « Les Griffondors sont rivaux avec les Serpentards. Sinon, on essaye de s'accorder entre maison. »  
« D'où vient cette rivalité ? » Morwen était d'un naturel curieux.

  
Mordred haussa les épaules. « Plus personne ne s'en soucis maintenant. »  
Morwen se renfrogna, déçue par la réponse.

  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Morwen ouvrit. « Enfin, vous nous avez trouvés ! » s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.  
Imy Zabini, une petite fille agile avec des yeux dorés et des cheveux noirs, dont on pouvait dire sans risque qu'elle serait très jolie, entra la première. « Hé, évidemment, c'est le travail des meilleures amies, non ? »  
Killian, plus trapue et plus petite avec des yeux noirs comme ces cheveux entra juste après. « Et oui. » Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle dit, elle n'était pas d'un naturel timide, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était terrorisée par Mordred.

  
« Hello Morrie ! » Imy, elle n'avait pas peur du tout du frère de son amie.  
« Salut » répondit-il d'un ton morne. Il regarda Killian de ces yeux froids et fit un geste de la tête. Il n'aimait que sa petite sœur.  
Killian répondit par un sourire tremblant.

  
Imy, bavarde comme elle était, prit immédiatement un siège : 

« J'ai hâte d'être enfin à Poudlard ! Je suis un peu anxieuse de savoir ou je vais me retrouver. Je veux dire, c'est évident que je vais aller à Serpentard, la meilleure maison ! mais je veux dire que j'ai entendu dire que certain professeur sot vraiment désagréable. Comme Madame Krum, la professeur d'histoire de la Magie, ou Potter. J'ai entendu qu'il était particulièrement mauvais avec notre maison, le sale Griffy, donc je suis sûr qu'il sera contre nous puisque nous serons à Serpentard, non ? »

  
Tous les trios autres occupant du compartiment regardait Imy avec étonnement parce qu'elle avait dit tout ça en 20 secondes.  
« Tu respires parfois ? »Morwen n'en revenait pas.  
« Evidement que je respire. » Imy la regardait de travers.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James, Rick et Gill Potter, Artie, Katie et Alicia Wesley (les cousines) étaient assis dans le même compartiment.

  
Alicia et Katie, les filles de Fred et Georges, étaient en quatrième et cinquième année à Griffondor. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se parler, n'interrompant leur conversation que brièvement lorsque Rick ou Gill les interrogeaient au sujet de leurs amies, et petits faibles des garçons, les filles Jordan.

  
« Alors Alicia, est-ce que Tamra à dit quelque chose à mon sujet ? » demandait Rick d'une façon qu'il pensait extrêmement casanovienne.  
Alicia se retourna vers lui un instant : "non" et elle retourna à sa conversation qui tournait autour d'un sujet tellement plus passionnant, à savoir l'herbologie.

  
« Katie, est-ce que Juliette à dit quelque chose à mon sujet ? » Gill tentait sa chance lui aussi.  
Katie suivit le même mouvement que sa cousine et fit la même réponse.  
Le duo s'enfonça dans leur siège, très déçu. 

« Alors, Jim, tu crois que ça va être comment Poudlard ? » Artie discutait dans un coin avec James.  
James haussa les épaules, de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que le train approchait de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était une bonne diversion. Katie, la plus proche du couloir, la fit coulisser. « Oui ? »  
C'était une serveuse, ou quelque chose comme ça, avec un chariot plein de friandises. « Quelqu'un voudrait quelque chose ? »  
James hocha la tête avec entrain et sortit sa monnaie. « Un gâteau Chaudron, s'il vous plait. »  
« Et deux Grenouilles en chocolat » demanda Rick.   
« et quelque Bertie's » rajouta Artie.  
« et d'autre gâteau Chaudron. » Demanda Katie.  
« Et d'autre Bertie's, et des grenouilles, et une de ces choses brillantes. »

  
La serveuse les regardait d'un air de terreur absolue.  
« Vous voulez vraiment tout ça ?! »

  
Après quelque 10 minutes de discussion, quelques autres commandes, ils arrivèrent à une liste de   
5 grenouilles en chocolat.  
7 gâteaux chaudron.  
9 bertie botts  
et une de ces choses brillantes.  
La serveuse quitta le plus vite possible le compartiment après avoir donné les friandises demandées par le clan Weasley-Potter, essayant d'éviter tout autre ajout à la liste.

  
James et Artie mastiquaient joyeusement ce qu'ils avaient demandé.  
« Alors, tu as peur de la répartition ? » Artie avait encore la bouche pleine. Il y revenait encore.  
James haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Tout le monde sait que je vais me retrouver à Griffondor. Pour toi aussi. Je veux dire, on y est tous. »

  
Artie hocha la tête. « Dis, tu crois que les Chudley Cannons vont gagner cette année ? »  
James grogna. « Aucune chance. Les Salem Nooses vont pulvériser les Cannons. »  
« Non ! » 

« Si ! »

« Non »

« Si »  
Leur dispute dura assez longtemps pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Assez longtemps pour qu'ils ne finissent que lorsqu'on arriva presque à Poudlard.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà ! 

Oui, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, heu, je ne me souviens absolument pas des noms de bonbons, donc si vous voyez de quoi je parle, vous pouvez me dire les vrais nom ?

Le début est un peu lent, je sais, mais je trouve que les personnages sont amusants. J'essayerai de mettre la suite vite.

Alors Review ! dites moi comment vous trouvez le début !


	2. la répartition

Titre : Annoyed

Auteur : Nymbis 

Traducteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu ou Blaise…)

Avertissement : je ne fais que la traduction ! 

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! mais en fait, tout le monde le sais déjà…

Genre : pour l'instant… humour plutôt je dirais.

Petit mot très **important à lire** : Ceci est une traduction **LIBRE** je veux dire par là, que si vous vous mettez à lire la fic en anglais, vous reconnaîtrez beaucoup de choses, mais il y en a d'autre que vous ne verrez pas dans le texte original. J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur, pour arranger la fic en français. Donc je ne me considère absolument pas comme l'auteur de cette fic. je traduirais vos reviews en anglais et les ferais passer à l'auteur. Voilà !

Autre petit mot pour ceux qui me supportent sur Beaucoup de bruit pour rien… : voilà la cause du petit retard… je sais, c'est pas un slash (mais qu'est ce qui lui prend !)

Enfin,  si vous tombez sur cette histoire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Réponses aux reviews !_

Vous êtes plus nombreux(ses) à avoir reviewer en français qu'en anglais ! l'auteur, Nymbis, était ravie et vous remercie toutes !

Célinette : c'est très gentil d'être venue ! voilà les choix du choixpeau… c'est vrai, je trouve les personnages assez vivants….

Lady Liana : voilà la suite ! (si tu veux être prévenu pour la suite tu peux mettre dans author alert, tu seras aussi prévenu de mes fics slash, mais si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne regardes même pas !)

Fiocco : c'est vrai, c'est dommage pour Draco. Enfin, 2 malfoy, c'est déjà bcp, non ?

Moi : je devrais mettre toi ? enfin, voilà la suite !

DW : pas inspirée, hein ? je pense que ça s'améliore peu à peu… en fait, on se souvient maintenant pourquoi on voulait la traduire… il y a un couple de jumeaux assez drôle… (merci pour la traduc ^^)

Nono : voilà la suite ! moi aussi j'espère qu'elle aura une fin !

Louve Darkness : tu es là aussi ! merci ! c'est vrai que ça change un peu !

Un mot : je n'ai pas traduit la chanson du choixpeau, parce que je pense que tout le monde la connaît, et que je n'ai plus les paroles exacte en français…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Encore un mot… (oui, oui…) j'ai oublié dans mes remaniement du premier chapitre de dire que Morwen avait des lunettes… ce n'est pas très important, mais comme Jimmy la traite de « binoclarde » à un moment, et que c'est ainsi que Draco appelait Potter, ça me semble mieux de le restiter… désolé pour l'inattention…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La répartition 

Morwen regarda Poudlard avec étonnement. On lui en avait déjà parler souvent, mais c'était encore plus grand que dans son imagination. Et les lumières scintillaient ! et il y avait encore plus de tours ! c'était… étonnant…  
 Encore plus étonnant, cependant, était les calèches.  
 Il y en avait des centaines, et chacune était traînée par une créature assez horrible avec des ailes très fines et un corps de dragon. Plutôt laides… 

« On les appelle des threstrals, Morwen » Mordred, qui avait quitté le train juste après elle, avait remarqué que sa sœur les regardait, un peu dégoûtée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont inoffensifs. »  
 Morwen acquiesça de sa petite tête, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentire une vive répulsion pour ces créatures.

  
Imy, qui était arrivée juste après regardait avec étonnement. 

« Où sont-ils ? je ne vois rien ? » 

Killian avait l'air tout aussi déçue. « Moi non plus ». 

« Vous ne les voyez pas ? Oh ! comme c'est étrange ! » Mordred avait une voix grave, mais ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il se moquait.  
Morwen allait lui demander des précisions, lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme gigantesque près des barques sur le lac.  
Il était vraiment grand, avec une barbe et des cheveux grisonnant. Ce devait être un demi géant ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour être aussi grand…

  
L'homme se mit à parler d'une voix de stentor : "Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait."  
Mordred poussa sa petite sœur en avant, lui donnant un regard encourageant. 

« Ne t'inquiète de rien, je te retrouve à la répartition. »  
Morwen hocha la tête et suivit Imy et Killian, qui étaient déjà embarquées.  
Elle monta dans le bateau. Le temps était froid et plutôt humide, et la seule source de lumière était la faible lueur d'une lanterne. Cela donnait une atmosphère assez étrange. Fantastique surnaturelle.

  
Elle s'assit à côté d'une fille qui avait des cheveux très long et blond et un visage un peu rêveur. Killian et Imy étaient juste devant elle.  
« Salut ! tu t'appelle comment ? » demanda la fille, assez enthousiaste. Elle n'était peut-être pas si rêveuse que ça finalement.  
« Morwen » répondit elle avec un sourire le plus sympathique possible. 

« Et toi ? »  
« Je m'appelle Leda Lovegood, et juste derrière nous, c'est mon frère jumeaux, Leif. »  
« Ravie de te rencontrer » murmura Leif qui ressemblait vraiment à sa sœur. Les cheveux plus courts.  
Morwen sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête. 

« Mais c'est réciproque. »  
Soudain, le bateau se mit à avancer.  
« Waow ! c'est fantastique ! pas de rames ni rien ! » Imy était très contente. Elle voulait tellement tout voir que si la barque n'avait pas été magique, elle se serait très certainement retournée… 

« Génial » se contenta d'ajouter Killian, d'un ton beaucoup moins enthousiaste.  
  


Morwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le bateau les emmenait lentement vers le château. C'était difficile de rester toujours impassible.  
Ils furent tous conduits des bateaux jusqu'à une immense entrée. Il y avait un immense portail, mais il était fermé.

  
Imy, Killian, Leda, Leif et Morwen s'échangeaient des sourires un peu crispés. C'est toujours un peu inquiétant une grande porte fermée…  
« Allez, avancez un peu ! » cria quelqu'un dans leur dos.  
Morwen se retourna et vit le garçon brun et son ami roux qu'elle avait rencontrés plus tôt dans le train.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Oh, non pas vous ! »  
« Tais toi, binoclarde ! » dit le type avec les cheveux de sable.  
« Comme c'est original ! Quand tu auras trouvé quelque chose de mieux, peut-être que je songerai à frémir quand tu passeras ? stupide animal. »   
Cette dernière réplique attira l'attention d'Imy. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Rien » dit le garçon au cheveux noirs. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on a juste affaire avec une stupide Serpentard. »

Les yeux de Imy se réduirent subitement à deux fentes.  
« Je crains, d'après ce que vous venez de dire qu'il n'est échappé à votre attention, que mon nom est Imy Zabini. Je suis sûre que vous avez entendu parler de mon père ? »  
Le garçon au cheveux noir se mit à rougir.  
Killian choisit ce moment pour arriver derrière lui, et faisant craquer ses doigts se contenta de dire : 

« Et moi c'est Killian Crabbe. »  
Les deux garçon se turent, voyant qu'ils étaient dépassés numériquement. Et en plus Killian Crabbe n'avait pas l'air très commode.

Ils remarquèrent soudain qu'un homme avec une robe complètement noire, la peau très pâle se tenait en face d'eux.

Ces cheveux étaient complètement noirs, et ses yeux d'un noir glace. Quelque chose en lui faisait qu'on se sentait obligé de lui montrer du respect. Sa voix était claire lorsqu'il parla.  
  


« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, sorciers et sorcières normalement prometteurs. Je suis le professeur Rogue, Maître des Potions dans cette école. »

  
Morwen qui se doutait déjà de qui était le personnage, en fut tout à faire sûre. Mordred lui en avait souvent parlé. C'était son professeur préféré, ainsi que celui de son père.  
« La plupart d'entre vous ne sera jamais capable ne serait-ce que d'espérer pouvoir manier la moitié de la magie que vous espérer pouvoir utiliser. Cette école sert à vous donner l'infime chance qu'un jour vous espériez devenir un grand sorcier. »

Morwen décida qu'elle aimait cette personne. Il proposait un défi, de manière un peu tordue, mais c'était un défi et Morwen les avait toujours aimés.  
  


« Il y  a quatre maisons ici à Poudlard. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor et ma maison, Serpentard. » Il fit une pause. « Sans rien ajouter, La Cérémonie de Répartition. »

  
 Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, et les nouveaux étudiants entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un grand réfectoire. 

A la table des Serpentards, Morwen vit son frère lui faire un signe de la main. Morwen répondit pas un timide sourire. 

Le plafond était ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel.

  
Morwen et un grand sourire, c'était encore mieux que ce que lui avait décrit son frère.  
Au fond, au milieu, sur un tabouret, se trouvait un vieux et loqueteux chapeau.  
Morwen en avait déjà entendu parler souvent si souvent (son père aimait à raconter que le choixpeau n'avait même pas eut besoin de toucher sa tête pour le mettre à Serpentard) qu'elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il se mit à chanter.   
  


~*~*~*~  
  
_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat cant see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. __You might belong in Gryffindor-  
  
_ A ce mot, Morwen eut le geste de la Vestale condamnant à mort un gladiateur y mettant la même grâce nonchalante, et Imy fit semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur._  
  
_

_Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm the Thinking Cap.  
_  
Après cela, tout la salle se mit à applaudire.  
Morwen se sentait de plus en plus inquiète, et avait envie d'en finir au plus vite.  
Rogue ouvrit le rouleau. « Abott, Michelina ! »   
Une fille avança nerveusement jusqu'au tabouret, et presque avant même qu'elle n'ait posé le chapeau sur sa tête, celui-ci cria :  
POUFOUFFLE !  
Ensuite vint Ty Bones, qui fut mis à SERDAIGLE !  
Puis, Boot SERDAIGLE ! Brones SERPENTARD, Brown, GRIFFONDOR ! et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à  
« Crabbe, Killian ! » la voix de Rogue retentit dans le hall.  
Killian approcha du tabouret, nerveusement, et avec attention posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Après quelque seconde, il cria « SERPENTARD ! »

  
Imy et Morwen applaudirent chaleureusement leur camarade qui leur fit un petit signe.  
Quelques nom plus tard, et juste après Londubat (Poufsouffle) virent 

« Lovegood et Lovegood » qui furent mit tous les deux à SERDAIGLE. Il y avait eut un moment de doute pour savoir s'ils devaient venir les deux ensemble ou non… Finalement c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Peu après vint le nom de "Malfoy, Morwen".

  
Morwen respira profondément et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Elle plaça doucement le choixpeau sur sa tête.

  
// Ah ! encore un Malfoy, c'est rare d'en avoir deux en moins de 20 à 30 ans… Qu'est-ce qu'on a là-dedans…//  
// une tête plein faite et bien pleine, il n'y a pas de doute//  
//Finesse et ressource, aussi en grand nombre…//  
// ah, ah, mais je ne vois pas l'ombre d'ambition !//  
'Quoi ! Mais j'ai plein d'ambition !'  
// ambition d'apprendre, oui, pas de succès. Très déterminée, oui, et sûr de toi, têtu aussi. Mais d'après ce que je vois là, Morwen, tu te moques de savoir jusqu'où tu iras, et tu as bien assez d'intelligence et de volonté et d'esprit pour que je te mette à…// 

« SERDAIGLE!! » explosa le choixpeau.

  
 Ça peut pas être ça pensa-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Ce n'est pas possible…  
  


=:=:=:=  
  
Tout le monde manqua de s'étrangler alors qu'un Malfoy, avançait lentement, la tête basse, vers la table des Serdaigles.  
Même Rogue semblait confus.  
Mordred qui jusqu'alors essayait de rassurer sa sœur avec un sourire réconfortant, se trouvait maintenant lui aussi les yeux grand ouverts.  
Seul les Lovegood semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de la situation et applaudissaient très fort.  
Bientôt, Mordred, Imy et Killian se mirent à applaudirent aussi et finalement la table des Serdaigles applaudit à leur suite.   
« Oh, heu… oui ! » Dit Rogue en reprenant la liste des noms.  
Artie et Jimmy était au fond de la foule. 

« Est-ce que tu peux croire ça ?! un Malfoy, à Serdaigle ?! » s'exclama Artie.  
« Je sais… c'est très bizarre. »

Après, "Paronne", Rogue appela « Potter, James. » d'un ton très légèrement dégoûté.

  
Jimmy sourit à son frère et à son père, Harry, qui de la table des professeurs l'encourageait.  
Il s'approcha et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
//Oh ! un Potter, ça devrait être facile//  
Jimmy se demandait s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment.  
// Tu as du cran, et tu es un garçon poli et courtois. La fidélité cours dans ton sang.//  
'Griffondor pour moi' pensa Jimmy.  
//doucement Mr Potter, je n'ai pas fini !//  
//parce que tu as une grande connaissance et de l'esprit aussi.//  
// et tu manques quand même d'un certain sens de la témérité. Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de foncer dans les choses avant de connaître dans les faits //  
'Hé, je suis courageux !'  
//Pas avant d'être sûr de tout. Et c'est une qualité ! Avant cela, tu utilises ton cerveau, ce qui fait que je vais te mettre à…//  
"SERDAIGLE !"

  
Jimmy regarda autour de lui et vit tout le monde de nouveau sous le choque.  
Ces cousins et frères le regardaient avec étonnement. Le visage d'Artie se décomposa lorsqu'il murmura  
"Serdaigle ?!"   
James tressaillit lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son père. Il semblait étonné et même déçu.  
Et le professeur d'Histoire, Madame Krum, semblait tout aussi surprise.  
Jimmy s'avança lentement et aperçut soudain le visage de Morwen Malfoy qui était déjà assise à la table.  
Leur regard se croisèrent. C'était le vieux jeu de celui qui baisserait le premier le regard.

Finalement Jimmy baissa les yeux. Il était encore sous le choc.

Alors que Jimmy trop plongé dans ses pensées ne faisait pas attention, Morwen s'arrangea pour que son pied se trouve malencontreusement sur le chemin de Potter. Il ne le vit pas et s'écroula sur le sol.  
James regarda l'expression faussement désolée de Morwen alors qu'elle disait un "Oups" d'un façon fort peu innocente.

  
Cela allait vraiment être les 7 années les plus longues de sa vie…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Si vous voulez savoir ce que va faire l'auteur, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de faire la première année, puis la seconde puis 3 et 4 ensemble, puis 5 et 6 enfin 7, avec plus ou moins de raccourcis…  C'est une histoire d'amour entre les deux personnages, Morwen et Jimmy,  très sans doute, mais pas avant la 5ème année, ou peut-être après…

Voilà ! pour l'instant elle à écrit 5 chapitres que je vous traduits très lentement, je sais…

A bientôt j'espère !


	3. l'installation 1ère partie

Titre : Annoyed

Auteur : Nymbis 

Traducteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu et Blaise, pour être exact…)

Avertissement : je ne fais que la traduction ! 

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! mais en fait, tout le monde le sais déj

Genre : pour l'instant… humour plutôt je dirais.

Petit mot très **important à lire** : Ceci est une traduction **LIBRE** je veux dire par là, que si vous vous mettez à lire la fic en anglais, vous reconnaîtrez beaucoup de choses, mais il y en a d'autre que vous ne verrez pas dans le texte original. J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur, pour arranger la fic en français. Donc je ne me considère absolument pas comme l'auteur de cette fic. je traduirais vos reviews en anglais et les ferais passer à l'auteur. Voil !

Oui, et ceci n'est PAS un slash… 

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir mis la suite avant… en fait j'attendais d'en faire plus, mais je n'ai que peu de temps… donc, voil !

C'est très court, mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux…

Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis ? est-ce que vous préférez des chapitres plus courts plus souvent ou plus long mais moins souvent (tout les mois ou plus ^^) ?

Chapitre 3 : l'installation.

Morwen sourit alors que James Potter tombait par terre. "Oups", dit-elle…  
Assise au bout de la table des Serdaigles, elle riaient aux éclats avec les jumeaux Lovegood. James allongé par terre, c'était vraiment ridicule…  
« Tu l'as fait exprès ! » cria-t-il.

Morwen eut un sourire d'une innocence plus que douteuse. « Oh non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu sais, je suis vraiment blessée de savoir que tu puisses penser ça de moi… »  
Un garçon avec des cheveux noir aidait James à se relever. « Ne t'en fais pas, va. »

« Merci » murmura James. 

  
Morwen leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et se retourna vers les Lovegoods : « Alors, vous êtes anxieux pour demain ? »  
Leda hocha la tête. « Terriblement. Ma mère est la professeur de divination, elle est là-bas, à la table des professeurs… c'est elle à droite avec la robe bleue. »  
Le regard de Morwen se posa sur une femme qui aurait pu être l'exacte réplique de Leda, simplement âgée de 30 ans de plus. Elle semblait être en pleine discussion avec… heu… un morceau de fromage… dans son assiette. Bon. Divination, n'est-ce pas…  
« Je suis un peu nerveux » dit Leif « Enfin… Je veux dire, qui sait ce qu'on est suppose savoir ! je ne connais que quelques charmes de bases… »  
Morwen préféra fixer son assiette. Elle en connaissait un peu plus qu'un peu… même beaucoup plus… essentiellement grâce à son frère Mordred. Mais ce n'était pas la peine que tout le monde le sache… « Je suis un peu anxieuse aussi » 

« J'imagine que c'est compréhensible » dit Leda, l'air très sérieuse.  
« Parfaitement logique » finit Leif en hochant la tête.  
Morwen sourit. Ce couple étrange lui était tout à fait sympathique…

Elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. C'était Mordred.

« Mordred ! » dit elle joyeuse. Soudain elle se rappela que lui ne l'était peut-être pas. Elle baissa la tête… « Désolée de ne pas être à Serpentard… »

Mordred se mit à rire « Ne sois pas désolée ! Il vaut mieux Serdaigle que Griffondor ou Pouffsouffle ! »

Morwen le regarda, se sentant soudain plus légère. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Mordred haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas surpris… mais en même temps, tu n'as pas supplié d'aller à Serdaigle. Le choixpeau t'a mis la où tu es, et c'est tout. »

Morwen se jeta dans les bras de son frère. « Oh Mor' ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! »

Mordred se recula un peu « Morwen, les gens nous regardent… »

« Oh, pardon. »

Ah ce moment, Imy et Kylian arrivèrent : « C'est vraiment pas juste ! on aurait dû toute être à Serpentard ! »

« Ça va être moins drôle sans toi ! »

Morwen se mit à sourire : « ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan… »

Mordre leva légèrement le sourcil : « Est-ce que c'est contre le règlement ? »

Morwen soupira : « Et bien… un peu… »

Mordred haussa les épaules : « j'aiderai, mais si vous êtes prises, je ne vous connais pas… »

Imy sourit : « Comment veux-tu que ça marche, animal, Morwen est ta sœur ! »

Mordred leva les yeux au ciel : « tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« On s'en moque » Morwen préférait changer de sujet. « Si vous me donniez le mot de passe, je pourrais entrer et venir vous rendre visite de temps en temps… »

« Mais comment on pourrait le savoir ? »

« Et bien… Mordred est préfet, non ? »

« Oui… mais je n'aime pas tellement l'idée… Qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un te dénonce ? »

« Allons, Mordred, je suis ta sœur et une Malfoy… »

Kylian hocha la tête. « c'est vrai. Je ne pense pas que quiconque ose se mêler aux affaires de Mordred. »

Imy comprit soudain le jeu et en rajouta. « Après tout, n'es-tu pas le Mordred Malfoy important et sûr de lui, Préfet des Serpentards ? »

Mordred soupira. « C'est bon, le mot de passe est Mugwort »

Morwen sourit à son frère « Merci ! »

Mordred baissa son regard pour rencontrer celui de sa sœur « Ne me fais pas regretter ça… »

« Je le jure ! »

Leda et Leif qui jusqu'à maintenant avaient discuté entre eux, firent signe à Morwen que le Préfet était entrain de partir.

Morwen sourit à son frère et ses amis « Je vous vois demain alors ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et lui dire au revoir à leur manière. Imy et Kylian en lui sautant dans les bras. Son frère par un bref salut.

Morwen se remit à sourire lorsqu'elle se leva de table avec Leda et Leif. Peut-être que Serdaigle n'allait pas être si mal, finalement…  
  



	4. l'installation, 2ème partie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Rappel : c'est une traduction

Voici donc la fin du chapitre 3… très court…

Qui a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver, on sait, on sait.

En revanche le chapitre 4 ne devrait pas tarder, Nym (l'auteur) ayant repris avec acharnement l'écriture, on est re-motivé pour traduire

Donc voilà  cette suite de chapitre est un peu longue, pas spécialement très intéressante, mais on adore la fin

On a déjà dis qu'on avait un faible pour les jumeaux Lovegood ?

Merci à tous les reviewers :

**Kitty-hp-16** : promis, la suite arrive bientôt

**Célinette** : merci c'est vraiment gentil de laisser un mot (très intelligent le coup du post it, on devrait faire la même chose ) tu verras, on trouve que la suite va en s'améliorant. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas de mieux, c'est le recopiage de Poudlard, mais sinon, quand elle part dans le vaguement absurde, c'est vraiment génial

**PaprikaStar** : nous aussi on trouve les persos attachant on se dépêche

Et du chapitre 2 : **Flora** (Deux fois )**, Sacha Krum, Célinette, DW, Potter-68, Manou, Lady Lyanna **(désolé pour le pseudo )

Et maintenant :

Suite du troisième chapitre….

Jimmy suivit de près le préfet, une certaine Mandy Brocklehurst, effrayé à l'idée qu'il pourrait se perdre dans les immense couloirs de Poudlard. Son nouvel ami, Han Chang, et au autre ami, Terrance Boot, un autre premier année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns clairs, parlaient sans s'arrêté de Quidditch.

« J'ai hâte d'être l'année prochaine et de pouvoir être dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ! » s'écriait Han.

Terrance haussa les épaules, « Tu ne sais pas si tu y seras ».

« Oh, ça va, ma mère et mon père était dans l'équipe de leur maison… »

Jimmy décida de s'immiscer dans la conversation. « Il jouait en quoi ? »

« Ma mère était Attrapeuse, et mon père aussi, mais pour Poufsouffle. Ils étaient plutôt doué. Mon père est dans l'équipe Ecossaise. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Chang dans l'équipe d'Ecosse. » dit Jimmy

« C'est normal, c'est le nom de ma mère. Elle et Papa sont divorcés. Le nom de Papa, c'est Justin Finch-Fletchley. »

Jimmy sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « LE Justin Finch-Fletchley ? »

Han hocha de la tête, très fier. « Il s'est remarier avec ma belle-mère, Susan Bones. »

« Bien sûr, c'est rien, par rapport à toi, Jimmy. » dit Terrance. « LE Harry Potter »

Jimmy haussa les épaules. « Il n'était pas le seul à détruire Tu-Sais-Qui, il y avait aussi Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Han leva un sourcil. « Il n'y avait pas aussi un Draco Malfoy et un Victor Krum aussi ? »

Jimmy haussa de nouveau les épaules. « On s'en fiche des autres. »

Mais ils étaient arrivés devant un grand escalier.

La préfette tapa la porte avec sa baguette. Le mot de passe est « Veritas », vérité en latin, pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte.

Le panneau de bois en forme d'aigle s'ouvrit lentement.

« Entrez »

Ils suivirent l'escalier.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une cheminer en bronze, des sièges, des fauteuils et autres meubles, tous bleus. C'était superbe.

Il y avait deux portes, une de chaque côté de la pièce.

« Celle de gauche mène au dortoir des Graçons. Chaque chambre abrite les membres d'une année. Donc vous serez 5 dans la chambre. La porte à droite est le dortoir des Filles. Vous devez être rentré à 9 heures. C'est le couvre feu. LE petit déjeuner est à 7 heure. »

Après avoir dit cela, elle s'engouffra dans la porte de droite. Le trio de garçons vit la Evil Morwen, la folle de Lovegood version fille et trois autres filles vraiment canon la suivre.

Le Lovegood version garçon et un autre type étaient déjà dans le dortoir.

Le Trio prit la porte de gauche et chercha la bonne porte. En passant devant celle du Préfet, Jimmy fit le vœux d'y être un jour.

A l'intérieur de leur chambre, il y avait 5 lits à baldaquins, identique, couleur de bronze, et une table de nuit. Jimmy fut ravi de voir que sa malle avait déjà été déballée. Il y avait sur la table de nuit une chemise de nuit à l'écusson de Serdaigle. Sur sa malle, l'uniforme de Poudlard.

« C'est génial ! » s'écriait Terrance qui découvrait en même temps que Jimmy toutes ses affaires.

Terrance s'était installé entre Jimmy et Han. En face, il y avait les deux autres colocataires. Un garçon de belle apparence, allongé et lisant sur son lit. Et le Lovegood Maboul, qui faisait subir quelque chose à son chat.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Jimmy à celui qui lisait.

« Robert Davies. » dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. « Et là-bas, c'est Leif Lovegood. »

« Moi, c'est Han Chang, lui, Terrance Boot, et ça, c'est Jimmy Potter » dit Han en exagérant le Potter.

Mais au lieu de OOOOh et AAHhhh que Jimmy avait l'habitude d'entendre, la seule réponse fut « oh. »

Jimmy était un peu déçu.

Il y eut soudain un CRACK très bruyant. Ils se retournèrent tous pour se rendre compte que Leif avait fait un tye-die à son chat.

« GENIAL ! » s'écria Leif ! « ça a march ! »

Le trio resta un moment sans voix.

« Mais… tu es fou ?! » s'écria Jimmy.

« Peut-être un peu », dit Robert, souriant à Leif, « mais qui ne l'est pas ? »

« Pas moi » dit Han

« Moi non plus » ditTerrance

« Pas possible ! » dit Jimmy. « Le pauvre chat. »

Leif sourait. « C'est le chat le plus COOL du MONDE »

Jimmy frappa du pied son lit en grognant.

Avec de tels cinglés pour voisins de chambre, l'année ne pouvait aller que dans un sens, vers le bas…


	5. Cousin It et Parler simultané

Bonjour ou Bonsoir !  
  
Hum... bon, d'accord, c'était pas si rapide que ça à venir, mais pas trop long non plus... non ?  
  
Bon, on a eut un gros problème pour ce chapitre... Il y a un truc qu'on ne connaît pas du tout, c'est les COUSIN IT. Alors, on a pas réussi à déterminer si c'était une ignorance de notre part, où un truc typiquement anglo-saxon... Bref, à vous de nous le dire ! Donc on a laissé en traduisant le plus proche possible de l'anglais... hum, pas génial   
  
Enfin, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Cousin IT et Parlé simultané.  
  
Morwen se réveilla le lendemain matin bien reposée. Elle s'étira comme un chat, avec le léger craquement des membres en plus. Ça faisait du bien... Elle remarqua que Leda était déjà levée et assemblait ses affaires pour la journée.  
  
Leda était vraiment la seule personne du dortoir avec laquelle Morwen pouvait s'entendre. Les autres filles, Jenna Brown, et Kayla et Olivia Patil semblait avoir un esprit de clique et ne pas vouloir inviter Morwen et Leda dans leur petit groupe. En fait, elles étaient plutôt fort peu sympathiques.  
  
Morwen se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce qui s'était passée la nuit dernière, lorsque Leda et elle étaient rentrées dans la pièce...  
  
**!-!-!-!-!** (Flash-back)  
  
Le Trio était déjà là à faire des messes-basses dans un coin, le sujet étant visiblement les jolis nouveaux Serdaigles.  
  
« Salut, je m'appelle Morwen, et elle c'est Leda » dit Morwen dans une tentative de paraître polie.

« On sait qui vous êtes... » avait dit une des sœurs Patil.

« Ouais. Loin de nous, espèce de dingue » avait crié Jenna.  
  
« On n'est pas des dingues ! » s'était défendu Leda.  
  
« Ok, d'accord, t'as raison. –Toi– tu es dingue, la fille de cette folle de professeur, et –elle– c'est celle qui va tous nous tuer pendant qu'on dort ! Sale Malfoy ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? » C'est tout juste si on ne voyait pas la fumée sortir des oreilles de Morwen « Vous savez quoi ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention... MAIS JE CROIS QUE C'EST UNE BONNE IDEE ! »  
  
Heureusement, Leda, l'esprit vif, arracha la baguette des mains de Morwen avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de dégâts. « Arrête Morwen, tu veux leur donner raison ? »  
  
« OUIIIII ! » Morwen se débattait avec véhémence.

« Et bien, ne le fait pas. » dit Leda en laissant tomber la baguette sur le parquet.  
  
Le reste de la nuit s'était passé avec les trois filles blotties dans un coin, alors que Morwen et Leda essayait d'ignorer leurs chuchotements tournant autour de sujet comme les asiles et la Magie Noire. Pff, ridicule...  
  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
  
Morwen repoussa les souvenirs dans un autre coin de sa tête et se leva. « Bonjour Leda » dit elle dans un grand bâillement.  
  
Leda sourit. « Salut Morwen. Prête pour les cours ? »

Morwen frissonna en s'habillant. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir la bonne impression... »

« C'est ça ! c'est comme ça qu'il faut être ! »

Morwen remarqua que les autres filles étaient encore endormies. « Il faut qu'on les réveilles, tu crois ? »

« Non... j'ai une meilleure idée... » Leda souriait de manière diabolique.

Morwen haussa un sourcil tout aussi diabolique « Ah oui ? et ce serait quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas tous les détails encore, mais cela implique un marqueur magique et quelques rubans ridicules... »

« E-xe-llent ! » s'exclama Morwen se frottant les mains.

Leda partit du rire des grands méchant « MOUHAHAHAH »

Morwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Décidément, elle aimait cette fille.  
  
**-o-o-o-o-o**  
  
Jimmy se réveilla épuisé. Toute la nuit les ronflements du jeune Lovegood l'avaient tenu éveillé. Pas possible de s'endormir.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Ces yeux étaient rouges, et il avait d'énormes cernes. Il fit couler de l'eau, bien froide, et s'en aspergea le visage avec l'espoir que cela le réveillerait assez pour sa première journée de classe.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se concentrer. C'est ce que ça mère faisait lorsqu'elle essayait de se calmer de ce qu'elle appelait les « habitude contrariante d'Harry ». C'était lorsqu'elle était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur contre son père.  
  
De la chambre, Jimmy entendit soudain le chant très distinct et nasillard de Leif : « I feel pretty, oh so pretty and witty and gaaaaaaayyyyyyy ! »

Jimmy commença à se frapper la tête contre le lavabo : ce jour allait être un long jour...  
  
**!-!-!-!-!-!  
**  
Morwen et Leda descendirent dans la pièce Commune des Serdaigles. Il y avait beaucoup de personne déjà là, discutant de leurs emplois du temps.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a en premier ? » demanda Morwen, qui se sentait toujours un peu somnolente.

Mais elle se sentit béate, vraiment béate, lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement suraiguë qui venait de leur dortoir.

Leda laissa échapper son étrange petit rire et Morwen ne pouvait empêcher les coins de sa bouche de s'étirer...

Le trio sortit en trombe. Visiblement pas contentes du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas...  
  
Leur cheveux étaient plaqués sur leur front ave des rubans et une espèce de gélatine d'une couleur indéterminée, créant une certaine ressemblance avec Cousin IT  
  
« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! » siffla l'une des Patil.

« Et oui ! »

« Vous allez PAYER ! » cria Jenna essayant d'enlever la substance plutôt rose et visqueuse de ses cheveux.

« Tiens voilà, désolé mais je n'ai que cinq centimes. » dit Leda en déposant une pièce dans les cheveux de Jenna.

La pièce évidemment resta accrochée, ce qui fait que maintenant, non seulement Jenna ressemblait à un Cousin It mais en plus à un Cousin It avec un cercle brillant sur la tête.

Les filles retournèrent en courant et pleurant et pleurnichant dans le dortoir. Il y eut un silence quelque temps, puis les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« C'était génial ! » pouffa Morwen. 

« Oh oui ! le seul problème, c'est que j'ai perdu ma pièce Phil. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je l'ai appelé Phil, mais ce n'est pas bien. » « Pourquoi ? » « Mais parce que c'était une pièce fille ! »

[Ndt : alors là il y a une référence à the Fairly oddparents on Nickelodien... heu... alors un Nickel aux état-unis, c'est 5 centimes, mais pour le reste... heu... encore un trou à notre culture...]  
  
« Ooook... »

A ce moment, Leif et un joli Serdaigle arrivèrent.

« On a entendu dire que quelqu'un avait enrubanné des filles de Serdaigles » dit Leif « C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? »

« OUI ! » Leda était fière et bruyante, peut-être un peu trop bruyante vu le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient retournées...

« Pas mal... » c'était le garçon qui accompagnait Leif.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Morwen poliement.

« Robert, ou Bert. Toi, tu dois être Leda, mais toi ? qui es-tu. »

« Morwen. »

« La Malfoy ? »

Morwen baissa la tête « Oui, et alors... »

« Mais c'est génial ! »

Morwen tomba en état de choc. « Pardon ? »

« Ben... je pense simplement que c'est génial que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard. Enfin, comprend bien, Serpentard, c'est très bien, mais c'est génial que tu ne soit pas dans la même maison que toute ta famille ! »

Morwen décida qu'elle aimait bien Bert. C'est vrai, un garçon très sympathique...

Mais Leif et Leda avait plus le sens du temps. Ils dirent en même temps :

« Faut qu'on aille en classe. » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Arrête de parler en même temps que moi ! » en même temps, et encore « C'est à toi d'arrêter ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de crier ensemble. « Mary avait un petit agneau ! »

« La journée va être longue » dit Morwen. Et Bert hocha la tête...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**  
Voilà Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Les Règnes de Terreur de Snape et Potter » ou « Premier jour de classe. »

...


End file.
